


Cupid's Golden Bootyshorts

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Bottom Sam, Gay Sex, M/M, Sam has a costume kink, Smut, Top Blaine, blamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: A not sequel of "La Petite Mort'. Basically, just another Blam holiday smut, this time for Valentine's day. I hope you'll like =D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished editing last night, and AO3 wouldn't let me post. So, happy belated Valentine's Day everyone.
> 
> This work was unbetaed, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes ^^""

"Oh thank yo Rachel! You're a gem!" Sam gushed into his phone, smiling when he heard his friend giggle at the end of the line.

"Of course Sam! I have to say it's an usual way of surprising someone for Valentine's day, but if that works for you and Blaine..." She said, her tone teasing, and Sam let out a small huff. He rubbed his face and shook his head.

"It works for us." Sam replied. "Anyway, can you drop them before seven tonight? Blaine is supposed to arrive at eight."

"Sure! But promise me you will take a picture. I seriously want to see you in these." The yong woman giggled. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at his roomate Mike, as he typed away on his computer. Mike looked up and Sam made a face, making the other young man grin.

"I don't think Finn would approve." Sam stated. "But I will post something on Instagram. Thanks again Rachel! See you around." He said, before he hung up as the young woman started babbling excitedly. Mike closed his laptop and threw a wide grin at Sam.

"So? Will she bring them to you?" He asked, trying to hold a chuckle back. Sam looked at his roomate with a little scowl on his face.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh, or say anything." He reminded him, and Mike rose his hands in a surrendering motion.

"I won't mention it, as long as I don't have to see you in these." He said, gently mocking Sam. "Luckily, Tina and I are going out tonight, and going at her place afterwards." Sam smiled widely and pulled Mike in a bear hug.

"Thank you!" The young man laughed as Mike patted his back, giggling.

"Anytime." He said, as he pulled away. "Operation: Cupid's Golden Bootyshorts is on!" He teased, and ducked as Sam tried to punch him in the arm.

"You're an ass!" Sam called his friend out as he retreated to his bedroom.

***

Mercedes was helping Sam with the harness. At some point, one of the white feathery wings got into her face and she spluttered, taking a step back as Sam groaned and got away, the harness toppling sideways. The young woman shot Sam a severe look.

"Look, if you want me to help you with these, you gotta stay still!" She hissed, crossing her arms. Sam clenched his jaw and tried to relax.

"I can't help it! You're tickling me!" He protested weakly, and Mercedes rolled her eyes, a slight mocking grin appearing on her lips. She took in the view of Sam in his golden shorts and golden hightops sneakers. She felt the need to laugh, but she supressed it quickly.

"So, is this some kind of kinky side of you I didn't know or..." She attempted, and Sam flashed her a wide smile.

"No. It's just a little reminder of how Blaine and I met. We were at a halloween party, and we... Well. We met while we were both wearing costumes." He finished, cheeks red and not wanting to go into graphic details. But Mercedes seemed to catch what he had not said and she simply nodded, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Okay. So you decided to dress up as a 'Gay Porn Cupid' for Valentine's day?" She chuckled, making Sam's blush deepen.

"I was the Angel of Death for Halloween."

"Ah, I see." Mercedes said, before she went to attach the harness in a quick motion, ignoring Sam's yelp. "There! done!" She sighed. "See? It wasn't that bad." The young woman took a step back to admire her work as Sam grabbed the miniature bow and arrow he had bought for the occasion, and Mercedes let out a giggle. "Oh my God, Sam. Really?" She asked. Sam gave her a lopsided grin.

"Yep."

"Well, if it doesn't turn Blaine off, it will certainly make him laugh, at least." She teased him and Sam stuck his tongue out to her. Sam looked at the clock and straightened.

"Okay. Blaine will be there in thirty minutes." He said, feeling his guts clench slightly.

"Time for me to go then!" Mercedes declared. "He's going to eat you up!" She assured, winking before she gathered her purse and coat. "Tell him I said hi!" She added before exiting. Sam nodded and looked around the room. He had dressed the table, and lit some candles. He then went to stand in the middle of the living room, retrieving his phone from the waistband of his shorts. He started typing, smiling widely.

**Me:** Just come in when you arrive. It's open. Oh, and you're in for a surprise.

He then pressed 'send' and put his phone down. Blaine was definitely in for a surprise.

***

The door opened on an unsuspecting Blaine. He barely had time to get inside and close the door that Sam aimed and shot his little heart-tipped toy arrow at him, hitting Blaine square in the chest. Blaine froze and opened his mouth in surprise. He looked at Sam with wide hazel eyes and went bright red.

"Wow... Sam... I mean..." He started babbling, looking up and down the other young man. "Are these Rocky's golden shorts?" He asked as Sam came closer, eyes twinkling and licking his lips.

"Hm hm." He confirmed, nodding and smiling. "You seemed so disappointed when I told you I had no pictures of me of that time when I got to play the part in high school. And well, you know of my costume kink..." He muttered, blushing bright red. Blaine put his hands on Sam's hips, biting his lower lip, his eyes slightly hooded.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. "The wings..."

"A reminder from our first meeting. Except this time I'm the Angel of Love." Sam whispered, looking down at the shorter young man and shivering when he saw the hungry look in Blaine's eyes. "You don't think it's too much, right?" He asked, just to make sure as his nipples were starting to harden and his skin covered in gooseflesh. Blaine put his hands flat on Sam's chest and kissed him softly.

"Not at all. Besides, your costume kink turns me on like crazy." Blaine replied, his fingers brushing over Sam's nipples, enticing a moan out the taller young man's mouth. Sam's cheeks were a pretty shade of pink. He leaned down and kissed Blaine deeply. When he pulled back, he bit his lips.

"Mike is out for the night... We could... You know?" He said in a quiet voice. "I mean... He won't hear me this time." Blaine's cock twitched in his underwear at that. One thing he had discovered during his time dating Sam, is that they needed to be completely alone if the young man ever came to bottoming. He was very vocal and loud, which had resulted in a very awkward situation with Mike one day.

"Oh, fuck yes." Blaine muttered, and kissed Sam. He pushed him towards the couch, and forced him to sit. He then pulled back and took a few seconds just to look at Sam. The young man's green eyes were twinkling, and the blush he was sporting was creeping all the way down to his chest. His abs were flexing with each breath he was taking, and the front of his golden shorts was bulging quite obscenely. Blaine smirked and removed his sweater, making a mess of his hair. He then leaned in and started kissing Sam, this time more urgently as the other started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam groaned when Blaine started nibbling at his neck and tilted his head to give him better access. He burried his hand in Blaine's hair and removed the shorter young man's shirt with the other.

"Fuck... Blaine..." He groaned when Blaine bit down on the skin of his neck, making him shiver violently. He pushed him away and pulled him on the couch before moving to kneel between his legs. "Let me..." He murmured and kissed Blaine, before kissing his chest. He kept on moving down, kissing the other young man's belly while his right hand came to fondle the front of his jeans. Blaine's abs flexed with each kiss and he put a hand at the back of Sam's head. Sam unbuckled his belt and popped the button open before pulling the fly down. He then stopped and looked up at Blaine. And the sight made him gasp. Blaine was looking at him, eyes dark with want, his hair loose from all the product he put in it. "If you only saw how good you look right now..." He breathed out, leaning up and kissing Blaine deeply, his tongue slowly forcing its way inside the other's mouth. Blaine kissed him back just as desperately. 

Sam broke the kiss, gasping for air and smiled. Blaine licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Sam's who smiled mischievously. He pushed Blaine back on the couch with the palm of his hand and then went to untie his shoes. He removed them and put them aside, along with Blaine's socks, and then he pulled the other's jeans down, revealing Blaine's underwear. Sam's eyes went wide and he looked up at Blaine, licking his lips. There was a wet spot on the right side, and he could clearly make out the outline of Blaine's hard cock underneath the fabric. But what made his stomach lurch with desire was that it was the same underwear Blaine had been wearing the night they met. The same underwear he had kept stashed under his pillow hoping he would find Blaine to return them.

"Now, you have planned this." He whispered with a grin. Blaine simply smiled.

"Guilty." He replied and Sam leaned in. He licked a wet striped down Blaine's lower stomach, making him moan quietly. He then placed a few bites on his skin before he pulled Blaine's briefs down. The young man was not as big as Sam was, but he was thick, curving upwards. The tip was glistenning and Sam licked his lips. He grabbed Blaine's ankle and kissed it, delighted to hear Blaine choke slightly. He kissed his way up Blaine's calf, and then his thigh. At this point, Blaine was panting and his cock twitching. "Sa... Sam..." He whimpered. Sam looked at him and smiled before leaning down and licking up Blaine's shaft, making him go pliant and moan, his hand flying to grab Sam by the hair.

Sam closed his mouth around Blaine's glans softly, and started bobbing his head up and down, feeling his lips stretch around Blaine's girth. Blaine groaned and put an arm in front of his eyes, his other hand tightening in Sam's hair. Sam started fondling Blaine's balls in one of his hands while the other curled around the young man's shaft. He started stroking him slowly, sucking him at the same time, pushing his tongue flat against the nderside of Blaine's glans, something that never failed to make him writhe.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled Sam up and kissed him hard. He kept his hands in the young man's hair, panting. Sam broke the kiss again and got up, taking the harness with the wings off. Blaine kept his eyes on him, breathing hard. Sam smiled and hooked his thumbs in the shorts waistband. He pushed them down, and his cock sprang upwards. Blaine sat up and pulled Sam by the hips, before kissing his stomach.

"Tell me you have condoms." Sam growled, feeling his knees buck when Blaine licked the tip of his cock. Blaine nodded and kissed the underside of Sam's cock. "Lu... Lube?" Sam choked. Blaine nodded again and wrapped his lips around Sam's cock before taking him deep inside his warm mouth. Sam groaned weakly. "Where?" He asked, legs shaking. Blaine took his time to lick the drop that had escaped Sam's glans before answering.

"In my wallet. Back pocket of my jeans." Sam nodded and went to fetch the items. He returned and looked at Blaine.

"Want me to put it on you?" He asked the other young man, who nodded eagerly.

"But first, let me..." Blaine whispered, pulling Sam by the hips, onto the couch with him. He tore open the packet of lube and waited until Sam got on all four. Blaine poured a bit of lube between Sam's cheek and kissed his lower back. "We're alone. You don't have to hold back." He reminded Sam, who arched his back.

"Yes..." He breathed out, his voice wavering a little. He let out a long and broken moan when Blaine pushed a first finger inside him slowly. "Fuck... Blaine please..." Blaine smiled and started moving his finger in and out, before kissing Sam's right butt cheek. Blaine kept fingering Sam until he started rocking backwards. "More... Please more..." Sam begged, and let out another broken moan when Blaine added another finger. He pushed deeper until a full body spasm seized Sam, and made him cry out. "There! Please! Right there!" He begged and and pushed back harder on Blaine's fingers, turning his head to look at him. Blaine leaned up and Kissed Sam who was making noises at the back of his throat.

"Another?" Blaine asked, licking his lips and grinning when a sob came out of Sam's mouth. "Must I take that as a yes?" He asked, making sure. Sam could not speak, he was clenching and unclenching hard around Blaine's fingers, so he nodded frantically. "Okay."

Blaine added a third finger. And Sam's behavior changed. He arched his back more and his upper body collapsed, he moaned louder and panted even harder as a few drops of sweat began forming on his skin. Blaine moved his fingers in an agonizing pace, enjoying the way Sam fought to meet his thrusting motion, his hole clenching so hard it was almost impossible for the shorter young man to move his hand. Sam let out another sob.

"I'm... I'm ready now..." He said. Blaine nodded and removed his fingers very slowly. Sam whinned, and Blaine pulled him up.

"You still okay?" He asked, caressing Sam's cheek. Sam flashed him a weak smile, still shaking.

"Yeah... It's just... It's so good..." He mumbled, and leaned down to kiss Blaine hungrily. "I want to ride you... Can I?" He asked, and Blaine nodded, moving Sam so he had his back againt his slightly hairy chest. Sam was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, and he had goosebumps everytime Blaine touched him. Sam moaned when he felt Blaine burry his face in the crook of his neck from behind.

"Condom?" Blaine asked, extending his hand. Sam moved away from him and turned around, picking a condom up ripping the foil. He then rolled it down Blaine's cock. "Lube me up?" Blaine dedmanded and Sam grinned.

"You really like bossing me around, don't you?" He remarked, taking another packet of lube from Blaine's wallet before opening it and pouring some on Blaine's cock, stroking him along the way.

"I do." Blaine confirmed. He then pulled Sam back against him. "So... About this riding thing..."

Sam moved so his back was facing Blaine again, and he straddled him. Blaine held his cock upwards, and Sam slowly lowered himself. He felt the tip of Blaine's cock press against his rim, pushing and finally entering, stretching him wide. The burn he felt was delightful, and he could not help the breathy moan that flew past his lips. Blaine groaned as well, Sam was already clenching and unclenching.

"Sam... You really need to relax, otherwise, it will be over in five seconds."

"I can't. It's already too good." Sam muttered, and he let himself slide further down. "Fuuuuck."

The lube did wonders, and in no time, Blaine was fully seated inside Sam, who was already panting. The shorter young man wrapped his arms around Sam's chest and kissed his neck. And then he gave his first thrust, moaning when he felt Sam constrict around him and then relax. Sam practically whimpered, moving his arm upwards to hook it behind Blaine's head.

"You're going to make me melt..." He whispered as Blaine kept a very slow pace.

"You say that everytime we have sex like this..." Blaine replied, his lips against Sam's cheeks.

"But this time I mean it." Sam stated. "Blaine..." He said in a pleading tone, and moved his hips, moaning loudly. "Touch me." He demanded as he started moving his hips further, shivering when he heard the growl that came out of Blaine. And then he whimpered when Blaine's warm and soft hand curled around his cock to stroke it. Sam picked up the pace and started riding Blaine properly. Blaine's hand was sliding up and down his length, squeezing softly. "Blaine... Harder..." He demanded, and yelped when Blaine moved him so he was flat on his back. He was about to make a witty comment when Blaine entered him again and silenced him with a kiss. This time, he moved hard and fast, turned on by the sounds Sam was making. Sam was tight, and hot inside, and he met his thrusts as if it was vital for him to do so. And he was loud.

Blaine's balls were starting to grow tight and he felt his orgasm build up. He moaned and kissed Sam who kissed back as if his life depended on it.

"I'm almost there." Blaine choked, Sam made a noise and grabbed his own cock, stroking rather quickly. Blaine took that as his cue and thrusted harder and faster, making Sam's eyes roll back. He kept on like this for a few seconds, Sam's moans coming out louder and louder until he came with a cry, painting his chest and abs in white lines. Blaine followed a few seconds after and collapsed on top of the other young man. They stayed like that in silence, until Sam chuckled.

"That was..." He tried to find the right words, but nothing came. So Blaine just kissed his chin.

"Yeah." He agreed. He lifted his head to look at Sam. "Happy Valentine's day. I love you." Sam's eyes went wide as happiness painted his features.

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's day."

***

A dinner, another round and a shower after, Sam was lying in his bed with Blaine in his arm, both in their pjs. He suddenly remembered something and sat up, surprising his boyfriend. Blaine sat up as well, frowning when he saw Sam open his Instagram app.

"What are you..." He asked, but Sam pulled him down and took a selfie of both of them. He then typed the caption in and posted it. Blaine laughed when he got the notification informing him that he had been identified. He opened it and he laughed even harder when he read the caption.

Operation Cupid's Golden Bootyshorts: Success.


End file.
